


Good morning

by Wians



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Holiday, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Sylvia is an early bird, opposite Chris. Until she tries to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Good morning

“How can you be up now, Syl, for God’s sake, it’s 6 in the morning,” Chris yawns and squints against the intruding light from the sunrise, gives up and closes his eyes again. 

Sylvia laughs somewhere behind him. She’s been up for some time, probably on an early morning run, “because we’re on shore leave, we’re in Paris, it’s summer, we’re together, the sun is up! We can sleep when we’re dead.”

“Dunno, feeling pretty dead at the moment,” Chris mumbles.

“Really?” the mattress dips behind him as she climbs back into bed, kisses his shoulder, “let’s see if we can wake you up, then.” He can hear her grin, and feels a warm hand slide along his bare side under the covers, then down to brush through the hairs on his chest. When she scoots closer, he can feel her naked chest against his back, and a bit of hair meeting his lower back, she’s probably straight from the shower.

There is no resisting now, and his cock is already halfway up before she teasingly strokes along his hip through his boxers. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he turns on his back, and she leans down for a languid kiss. Her lips are soft against his, then more demanding, as she takes control of the kiss, nipping at his lip and brushing her tongue to his.

The smile she sends him is filled with confident mischief and want, and warm arousal tingles down his spine, “seems to me one part of you is awake,” she ghosts over the tent his beginning arousal is forming in his boxers, teasingly. “You don’t have to do anything but take it. Aside from maybe losing these..” she pulls slightly at the hem of his boxers.

Chris swiftly discards his boxers, and pushes off the covers, lying back down. 

Sylvia strokes up and down his hairy chest, gently teasing one nipple, and claims his mouth again. He strokes a hand up her warm, bare back, and cranes his neck for her kisses down his jaw and nips along his neck, gasps when she makes a love bite on his shoulder. 

She pulls away to sit up momentarily, if only to straddle him, and he gets a great view before she leans down to continue kissing and licking down his body. Every kiss sends a little thrill through him, his right nipple firms to hardness under her tongue and lips.

Sylvia moves down further, brushes the tip of his cock with her lower body, and he rolls up gently to get friction, fully hard before she flattens her tongue along the shaft, and licks a couple of board stripes from balls to head, looking up at him with a grin on her face, teasing. “you want me to stop?”

“Fuck, no!” He is already breathing heavily when she takes him in almost to the balls, flicking her tongue against the hard shaft, and hollowing her cheeks, making him groan.

Sylvia fingers his balls, smacks her lips around his cock, the sound is obscene and the wet heat around his cock is turning his mind foggy with pleasure. She turns him into a squirmy mess so damn quickly, and he loves it.

He fists the sheets, muscles straining in his legs, cranes his neck back and rolls his hips slowly into the wet warmth of her mouth, she pulls him out and teases the head, the underside of his glans, swallows him again and bobs her head vigorously, sucking and slurping. 

“Sylvia, fuck, that’s good,” every word ends in a little moan, and he can see her smirk around his cock. Pleasure pulses through him, making him curl his toes. 

Sylvia pulls him out, but before he can gather his wits to protest, she straddles him, and buries him to the hilt in the warm constriction of her body.

She rides him with vigorous energy, almost letting him fall out and then taking him deep with every thrust, groaning and breathing hard in pleasure and strain, hands working on his chest, pulling the grey hairs. 

Chris comes hard, bucking his hips and almost bounces her off, but manages to grab her thighs, moaning loudly, cock pulsing as he spills in her, egged on by her sounds of pleasure. He’s still breathless when she bends down to kiss him, his whole body alight with pleasure, and he kisses her back fiercely, wanting. 

He grins and pulls her down flat against him, then rolls them around so she is below, hearing her laugh in surprise. “Your turn,” he kisses her sloppily, fingers caressing her breasts, one nipple, moving over her stomach and down to thumb her clit. 

Sylvia moves under him, rolls her hips against his finger, brushes her breast against his mouth as he dips down to kiss and lick and nip. 

He continues down and shifts so he’s placed between her legs, eager to reciprocate, kissing just above the tuff of pubic hair, the inside of her thighs, avoiding where he knows she wants him the most. Sylvia brushes her fingers through his hair, spreads her legs wide and groans.

Chris firms his tongue along her clit, licks with broad strokes and a little pressure, pleased to her hear moan louder, feeling her crane her back and roll her hips up. It’s going to take at least another 40 minutes before his cock is up for anything again, but he does feel a small wave of warm pleasure in his groin as he licks her.

He brushes a hand up to cup her breast, and thumb her nipple, and feels a full-body shudder of pleasure as he licks more firmly.

“Chris, yes… oh.” 

He lets go of her breast and pushes two fingers inside of her, stroking the wet walls of her canal, coated as she is in his come. 

“Oh, right there, yeah…” she breathes heavily, whimpering as he firms his tongues even more, which sends her over the edge, muscles spasming and body trembling with pleasure. She is quieter than he is, but the low, wrecked moan she utters is sexy as fuck.

Chris removes his finger and licks her through her orgasm, continues to nip and kiss and stroke the over-stimulated clit, and she fists her hand in his hair, pressing him down and urging him on.

Sylvia is louder the second time around, craning her neck back and moaning when her body reaches the height again. 

Chris comes up to kiss her, feeling just a little self-satisfied with her red cheeks and her messy hair and the blissful expression on her face. She smiles up at him, the smile he can’t help reply.

She gets her breathing under control and strokes the light stubble on his cheek, “so.. have I convinced you it’s fun to wake up early?” 

“I don’t know,” he says after a pause, grinning, “we might need to try again tomorrow...”


End file.
